lawofuekifanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiyo Akatsuki
Kiyo Akatsuki ''(キヨ暁, Kiro Akatsuki) ''is a Junior High Japanese schoolboy, as well as the proganist in The Will of Kiyo, my ''Law of Ueki ''fanfiction series. He wishes to obtain the "Blank" Zai in order to gain the "Zai of Protection", allowing him to protect everyone in the world. Appearence Kiyo is a average-sized, blue-haired young man with good muscle structure and red eyes. Kiyo usually wears a white tank-top, with a large white scarf wrapped around his neck. He also wears black shorts, with long pockets that he often keeps recyclables in, crushed to fight and have room for his other items. He also wears black sandals. His body is covered in training bandages, usually do to his extreme wounds in battle. Personality Kiyo has a very careless and unconcerned personality, able to relax almost everywhere (even in the midst of a battle, he took a long nap). Kiyo also is notorius for his bad sense of direction, occasionally mistaking roofs for regular streets, and he has no idea what the directions are. For some comic relief, whenever he attempts to use a GPS, compass, or other guidance-based tool, it ends up shattering or exploding moments after he touched it. Kiyo however, as described by his rival, possesses a "heart that protects", meaning he will go to any lengths to protect his friends and keep them safe. Powers and Abilities Kiyo is most unique for being half-human and half-celestial. Therefore, the amount of power in his body can rise to incredible levels when he is in a very emotional state, and plummet incredibly low when hope is lost, or he has no will to continue. Supernatural Power Kiyo's ability is to "transform recyclables into lightning". This is done by simply holding a recyclable object in his hand (usually the palm). Kiyo can freely mold and control the lightning, though its size and length is limited by the size of the recyclable he transforms. Kiyo is suprisingly inventive with his power, not only using it for its destructive power, but using metal objects as lightning rods to strike the opponent (as seen with his fight with Ryuuga). Sacred Weapons Kiyo's unique attributes as both a human and a Celestial Being both hurt and enhance his ability to use the Sacred Weapons, which basically means he can use only 4, but those are some of the strongest. Kiyo can use, at best, Archenemy, Kurogane, Seiku, and Raika. In situations of extreme duress, Kiyo has been able to use things such as Pick and double Archenemies. Level 2 Kiyo's Level 2 of his ability allows him to chew a recyclable in his mouth, then spit out the resulting lightning in a large destructive blast. Depending on the amount of recyclables in his mouth, the blast can be bigger, larger, or even smaller (when he desperatley used a juicebox against Dark Origin). Kiyo can also direct the blast by turning his head or using his tongue to shape it. Heavenly Strength Kiyo has only used this once, and finds it difficult to use it again. Kiyo maximizes his Celestial Potential, causing a flame-like aura to appear around him, as well as his hair and eyes becoming a deep, blackish-red. While Kiyo's destructive power is increased incredibly, major internal damage and even outer bleeding is visible, and Kiyo usually collapses after using this form. List of Zai Initial Talents *Talent to Being Liked by Animals *Talent to Attract Girls *Talent to Dress in Style (deleted) *Talent to Eat Fast (deleted) *Talent to Skip Stones Across Rivers *Talent to Learn *Talent to Play Basketball (deleted) Gained Talents *Talent to Eat Lots of Food *Talent to Eat Inedible Objects *Talent to Rap *Talent to Immitate Attacks *Talent to Spit Watermelon Seeds *Talent to Hold Many Things in Mouth Quotes Major Battles Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Junior High Student Category:Power Users Category:Protagnists Category:Male Category:Human